


[Reylo Prompt #4] College AU

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: My Reylo Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Professor Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, a little bit stormpilot, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: pierozekzczekolady asked:Hi! I just fall in love with shorts about reylo you've wrote and saw this post about asking you and i was wondering if you can make something from college au? Of course if it's not a bother!-----In which Rey accidentally dropped her panties on a hot, young Professor Kylo Ren.





	[Reylo Prompt #4] College AU

“Thanks for helping me bring my stuffs up, Finn. Are you sure you don’t want any help with your dorm room?”

Rey asked, putting a box down on the floor as her best friend put two other boxes on her bed.

“Nah, Poe finished unpacking yesterday.” 

The corner of his mouth lifted when he said he boyfriend’s name. Three of then are inseparable since they met each other in the orphanage, and they were lucky enough to get scholarships into the same college. She was really glad to have them near.

Her roommate would be here tomorrow, so she got the whole room to herself for the first time in her life, and Rey wasn’t sure whether she should be excited or terrified.

“Wanna grab some lunch? I’ll text Poe to meet us in the cafeteria.” Finn asked.

“Let me wash my undies real quick, otherwise I’ll have nothing to wear tomorrow.”

Rey checked her clothes to make sure that the only thing she lack is a clean underwear, her shirts could wait until Friday. Finn wrinkled his nose.

“TMI, Rey.”

“Sorry.” She laughed, made her way to the bathroom and proceeded to was her neon pink underwear with a cat’s face imprinted on the back she got from donation, it was hideous, but it was free, so she kept it.

“Done.” 

She opened the door to a small balcony of her room and hung it on a hanging rope to dry.

“Rey, we are on the 20th floor. Are you sure it’s a good idea to-“

Strong wind knocked the small piece of cloth right off the hanging rope. Rey gasped, trying to reach for it but she was too late. The under flew trough the air like a hideous pink butterfly  with a face of a cat...

...and fell right on top of a guy’s face.

Rey covered her mouth with her hand in terror, she quickly ducked behind the balcony when the tall man grabbed the underwear off his head and looked up.

“Shit!Shit!Shit!”

She heard Finn’s laughter rang through the room, but she was too embarrassed to even asked him to stop.

 

“It didn’t sound that bad. I mean, that guy might not even know where it fell from! And I’m sure he knew in was an accident.”

Rose, her new roommate comforted her as they sat down in empty seats near Poe and Finn in their first class together.

“Yeah. I think that guy might even thank you for a souvenir.” Poe winked at her, and got a smack right across the back from his boyfriend.

“Maybe he didn’t mind that, you said yourself the guy was hot. Maybe he got girls throwing their underwear at him all the time.”

Finn tried to make her feel better, but it really wasn’t helping at all. 

“Good morning class. Welcome to Literature 101. My name is Professor Kylo Ren. And I am in charge of this class for the whole semester.”

There were gasps and squeaks as girls saw their new professor walked into the room. Rey turned her attention to the tall figure standing on stage, and her eyes widen in horror.

“It’s him!”

“Wait, what?” 

Her friends looked like they weren’t sure whether to laugh or express their sympathies.

“I’m so screwed.” She almost sobbed. She didn’t know if Kylo Ren had seen her yesterday when he looked up, but if he did, her fate was pretty much doomed. Finn gave her back and awkward pad.

“Come on. It’s not like he can expel you over that or anything.”

“Actually,” Rose started. They all turned to her with questioning look. Rose looked down to her lap and mumbled. “His mother is the dean...I’m pretty sure he can.”

Great. She barely started her first day and she already might get herself kicked out.

“Don’t panic. You don’t even know if he saw you.”

Poe said when she saw her trembled. Rey nodded, concern still clear on her face.

 

Rey almost thought she got away with it when Professor Ren called her name at the end of the lecture.

 

“Miss Rey...Skywalker? Please please come see me in my office after this.”

Rey almost jumped. Rose looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. Finn and Poe looked concerned.

“Don’t worry, Biscuit. Whatever happen next, we are here for you.” Poe squeezed her hand under the desk, and seeing Poe worried made her felt even worse. Rey picked up her stuffs quietly and walked toward the waiting professor.

“Um...I’m- I’m Rey.” She stuttered, feeling like her heart was about to jump out of her throat.

“Ah, Miss Skywalker.” She didn’t dare look up, but Professor Ren sounded...amused? “Let’s talk in my office. I don’t think this...matter is appropriate to be discuss in public.”

Rey nodded, following him to an office near the lecture room.

“Take a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

His voice was deep, soft, almost like he cared for her. Rey mentally hit herself, why would he care for a girl who drop her hideous underwear on his head.

“So, Skywalker? I couldn’t help bet notice there are three Skywalkers in my class...”

“I grew up in an orphanage run by Luke Skywalker foundation. We all use the last name the orphanage assigned for us in legal paper.” Rey explained, her voice barely came out of her throat.

“Luke Skywalker is my uncle, so technically that make you guys kind of my family?”

Rey didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“Am I so scary you wouldn’t look at me in the eyes when I’m talking to you?”

He sounded hurt. Rey quickly looked up, just to see those dark eyes looking at her intensely. Seeing him up close, she realized he was really attractive, not in that ‘hot professor a girl fancy about’ kind of way, he looked like he walked straight out of the cat walk and into the classroom.

“No! I’m just...please don’t expel me. I swear it was an accident!”

“Expel you? Why would I do that?” Professor Ren looked confused.

“Well, m- my...undergarment incident...” She didn’t know how to call it. The man before her still looked  confused, until his eyes widen in realization.

“That was you?”

“It was an accident! I was hanging it on the rope and... wait, you didn’t know?” Her brows furrowed in confusion. If that was not reason she was here, then what was it?

“How was I supposed to know.”The professor shook his head and sighed. “Then we better get that back from the university lost and found before some creeps take it.”

“ _‘We’_?”

“Yes, you don’t think I would let you go that easily after all this time, do you?” He raised his eyebrow, which didn’t clear anything up for her at all.

“I’m sorry. Do we know each other?”

She asked, and regretted it immediately when the young professor looked like she just punched him in the gut.

“You don’t remember?” When he saw how lost she was, he looked disappointed. And Rey hated to admit she didn’t want to see that look in his eyes ever again.

 “Of course not. I apologize for bothering your time, Miss Skywalker. You may leave now.”

His voice sounded distance as his eyes grew harder. Rey didn’t know why, but it made her heart clenched in her chest.

“Sir, whatever I did to upset you. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.” She plead, but Professor Ren just looked away, that was when the door swung open.

“Are you ready for lunch? Oh, you have a guest.”

Dean Organa was standing outside the room. She tilted her head in surprise when she noticed Rey sitting in her son’s office.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

“I wrote about you in my scholarship essay. Maybe you know me from that?” Rey helped. Leia frowned, didn’t seem to think that was the case.

“What’s your name, Darling?”

“Rey, ma’am. Rey Skywalker.”

The dean gasped. A smile spread across her face as she looked over Rey to her son.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I will leave you two love birds to catch up, okay?”

“What?” Rey felt like she was going to faint. Leia gave her a warm smile that looked really familiar somehow.

“You and Ben were inseparable when you were young, remember? When Ben got into that boarding school in Alderaan, you were the only reason he hesitated. I’m glad you guys found each other again. Ben was never the same without you.”

“Mother!”

Rey heard him cried, but all she could think about was the name Leia called him.

The name of the first boy she loved. The only boy she ever loved.

 

_“Ben! Look! I got an A!”_

_Rey, who was twelve at the time, showed her quiz paper to the tall boy who was reading a huge book in his lap. Ben looked up, smiled at her fondly._

_“Good job, Rey. See? Literature isn’t so bad, is it?”_

_“It’s only because you read the whole book for me.” She protested. She loved it when Ben read      for her. She knew Ben’s family ran the orphanage so he got permission to hang out whenever he wanted. “I liked it because you liked it.”_

_And he spent most of his time sitting under the big tree behind the building and read her many classic literature with that magical voice of his._

_“Rey, I need to tell you something.”_

_The older boy looked serious. She didn’t like it when he looked at her like that._

_“What’s the matter?”_

_She scooted closer to him, to the point that she almost sat on his lap. Rey used to sit on Ben’s lap all the time when he read for her, but as she grew older, Ben insisted it was ‘inappropriate’ to do so._

_“I got into a boarding school in Alderran. It’s a very competitive school and once I got there I might not be able to contact you.”_

_Saying it pained him almost as much as seeing how it affected her. Rey froze, her lips trembling and her eyes was tearing up. Ben started to panic. “Please don’t cry. I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”_

_“You are leaving.” She sobbed, feeling his strong arms pulled her into his chest. “Just like my parents, you are leaving me!”_

_“Rey, no.  Please, I’m not anything like them.” Ben whispered, brushing his lips gently on her head soothingly. “I will come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.”_

_“Yo- You mean that?” She voice was hoarse from crying so hard. Ben ran his thumb on her wet cheek to wipe her tears from that beautiful hazel eyes._

_“Yes, and we will be together, forever. In a beautiful house by a river with garden full of flowers. How does that sound?” He knew he was too young to promise such a thing, but it felt so right. He could not imagine his life without her._

_“Can we have babies too?”_

_She asked innocently, bot it almost made him choke on his words._

_“What?”_

_“I want a house full of babies and puppies! They are so adorable!” She smiled, and he could never deny her anything when she looked at him like that._

_“Of course. Whatever you want.”_

_His girl pursed her lips thoughtfully, and leaned closer. Before he knew her soft lips was on his. It was nothing more than a peck. But it almost made him throw away his full schorlarship and stay here with her._

_Almost._

_“You are mine now. Don’t forget that.” She grinned through her tears. “I’ll wait for you. I promise.”_

_That smile was the only thing that kept him sane through all his years in the First Order boarding school. It was a hellhole, but one with a very high chance to get into ivy leagues university._

_His would get his success, and then he would be able to provide his girl anything her heart desire._

 

“Ben? But.. you said your name is Kylo...” 

Rey looked at him in disbelief. He hadn’t contact her in years. Sometimes she even thought he was just a figment of her imagination.

To be fair, she was moved to a foster home not long after that, so he would’ve had no way of contacting her anyway.

“Kylo Ren was my pen name. People in the business know me by that name, so it kinda sticks.” He shrugged.  

“Oh my god, Ben!”

She threw herself at him across the desk without even thinking, wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

“You came back. You actually came back!”

The realization hit her like a brick wall. He was here. Her Ben was here.

“Of course I came back. I’m yours, remember?” He said, running his hand through her soft hair like he imaging himself doing several time for the past years. His disappointment of her not remember him fainted quickly when he saw her blinding smile he had always missed.

“Okay, as much as I would love to have grand babies really soon, but as the dean I have to suggest you two go somewhere else before someone see you.” Leia, who was long forgotten by them both spoke, made Rey and Kylo jumped in surprised. “As a mother, I’m glad I finally can welcome you as my daughter. I’ve always been fond of you, Rey. And my son was just a total pain in my ass without you around.”

“Mother! For the love of-“

“Okay okay. I’ll leave you two be, bring her to dinner next week, yeah? I think Han would really love to meet you, I remembered you loved racing cars? He was dying for someone to talk to about his collections.”

Leia smiled at them for the last time and walked out out her son’s office. Kylo sighed and turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. His eyes softened.

“Now, where were we?”

“I believe you are about to kiss me, and help me get my undies back from lost and found.”

Rey grinned. Kylo chuckled, stole a quick kiss from her with a wicked smile.

“Let’s go get that back. I would love to see you in it sometimes in the future.”

“Slow your horse, cowboy.” Rey laughed. Although she knew he would likely see her in it sometimes soon. “How about you take me to Lost and Found and then we go shopping for my new ones?” Rey suggested. “Because that was literally the only clean undies I had.”

“Wait,” Kylo couldn’t help it, his eyes dropped to her Yoga pants suspiciously. “ what are you wearing then?”

Rey didn’t answer, but her awkward smile answered everything he wanted to know.


End file.
